


Memories

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A bunch of angst, Coping with PTSD, this is sad but fluffy, this was fun fun fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Tony and Peter are staying on a farm together for security reasons after one mission they had together that went horribly wrong.





	Memories

Peter woke up to the sun beaming down on his face and the rooster crowing. His eyes slowly fluttered open and gradually sat up and stayed there for a while. It took a moment for Peter to process where he was, but once he remembered, he just felt even more drained. 

 

It had been months now since it happened, but it only felt like days to Peter, which made everything worse for him. After staring at the blank wall in front of him with tired, emotionless eyes, he got out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen, where he could smell Tony making breakfast. 

 

Tony and Peter were currently living together in a small farmhouse in the middle of nowhere for security reasons, but even though the two of them were used to the city, this wasn’t the worst place they could have stayed. 

 

When Tony spotted Peter, he gave him a gentle smile, “Morning kiddo.” Tony said softly, “Did you have a good sleep?” 

 

Peter numbly nodded, “Better than last night, I guess. My back’s already feeling a little better after that heavy load I took yesterday.” 

 

“That’s good.” Tony replied as he went over to the kitchen table where Peter sat and scooped some eggs and sausages from the pan onto his and Peter’s plates. 

 

Once Tony sat down as well, the two ate their breakfast in silence. Once they were done, they just sat there and stared at each other with knowing looks. “You had a dream about it again, didn’t you?” Tony asked sadly. 

 

Peter once again nodded, but this time, didn’t say a word. 

 

Tony sighed and raked his hands through Peter’s hair, and then his let his hand cup Peter’s cheek. When tears started to streak Peter’s cheek, Tony made sure to wipe them off with his thumb. “I know,” Tony said, “I miss them too.” 

 

The two were silent for another while until Tony broke the silence, “But hey, I bet we’ll only have a few more weeks, maybe another month at the latest until we get to see our family again.” 

 

Peter looked down at his hands, “You know that’s not just what I’m thinking about.” Peter said grimly and quietly. 

 

** ** ** ** 

 

_ “Okay kid, remember what I said, this is really dangerous mission, and I don’t want you making any risky fighting banter or techniques that could have you end up in a tight spot, okay?” Tony asked.  _

 

_ “Got it Mr. Stark.” Peter replied.  _

 

_ Many months ago, Tony and Peter were on a mission together that Tony probably wouldn’t have let Peter be on with him without the pleading and bribing by not only Peter, but the rest of the Avengers who wanted Peter to at least have one experience of fighting something bigger than he’s used to. In this case, a Hydra base.  _

 

_ Tony and Peter were hiding right outside the base where no one could spot them. Once they saw a good opening to the entrance, Tony tilted his head, “Okay, let’s go.” Tony whispered and the two crept into the base.  _

 

_ The place was huge, dark and cold, but luckily, it didn’t look like many Hydra soldiers were in the base at this moment. “Alright, I’m gonna need you right beside me until I say it’s alright to seperate, okay?” Tony whispered.  _

 

_ Peter nodded and the two went in the direction of the Hydra office to try and hack into their system so that they’ll know what plans will be made in the future by Hydra.  _

 

_ When they were almost to the office, they heard a clang of metal coming their way. “Crap, that must be one of them.” Peter whispered to Tony in a panic.  _

 

_ “Okay, you hide on the ceiling there until I give you the order to attack, but that’ll just be in case I run out of options, okay?”  _

 

_ “Okay.” Peter replied as he quickly ran up the nearest wall to get up to the ceiling.  _

 

_ Tony could hear the metal sound trudging towards him more now, as he silently rushed to get to their computer and grabbed the chip out of his Iron Man suit and plugged it into the computer. Now all he had to do was make sure no one would get in the way of the downloading process.  _

 

_ Unfortunately, nothing could ever go as Tony planned.  _

 

_ While Tony was waiting for the chip to be done, he suddenly heard a yell and punches and kicking being made in the other room, then before Tony knew it, the office door flung open to reveal one of the Hydra soldiers with Peter in one arm and a gun to Peter’s head in the other.  _

 

_ “Drop whatever you’re doing right now!” Said the soldier.  _

 

_ Of course Peter and Tony were horrified at this certain situation happening, but thankfully, they both had their suits on, so they wouldn’t show any fear or uncertainty.  _

 

_ “Alright.” Tony simply said, showing his hands, making sure the soldier saw there was nothing on them. Thankfully, Tony had at least thought this part through, where he might be caught, which is why he used a special type of vibranium for the chip so that it would look invisible.  _

 

_ “Now let him go.” Tony ordered the soldier.  _

 

_ The soldier chuckled, “Don’t let me think it’s ever that simple, Stark. I know you and your ways to get what you want, and you don’t go down without a fight.”  _

 

_ “That is true.” Tony replied, and before the soldier could see what was about to happen, Tony shot his repulser at the man and Peter, now free, rushed to Tony.  _

 

_ “I need men at point A and B, armed and ready!” The soldier yelled into his comm, “Iron Man and Spider-Man are here! Don’t disappoint the boss this time, take them down when you get a clear shot!”  _

 

_ After a strong enough punch to the face by Tony to get the man unconscious again, he pointed to the door, “Go! I’ll come with you when I can!” Tony yelled to Peter.  _

 

_ With complete terror running through Peter’s veins, he quickly nodded and ran out the door.  _

 

_ After dodging many bullets, Peter made it to a small corner of the base to hide and see where some of the soldiers were that he could try and take down while Tony was busy. Once he got a clear shot at one of the men who were scouting the place upstairs, he shot one web to disarm the man and then shot another to knock his head on the railing to get him unconscious.  _

 

_ Unfortunately, that did risk him having to find a new place to hide. Peter swung this time before running, dodging more bullets and flying knives until he made it to a dark hallway. “C’mon Mr. Stark, hurry up.” Peter mumbled as he stayed waiting there until he could see Tony finishing up.  _

 

** ** ** ** 

 

After breakfast, Peter went outside to get some eggs and chop wood in their large field while Tony went to the rickety work place they had right beside their farm house so he could tinker whatever he could so he could think. 

 

Although Tony nowadays tries his best to think about calming things or even just what he might need to do when he gets back to the compound, his brain will always make his memories of that dreadful night come back to life.  

 

** ** ** ** 

 

_ After what felt like forever of worrying about Peter’s safety and goodness knows what else was happening, his chip finally finished downloading Hydra’s projects. He quickly took out the chip, put it back inside his suit and came running outside the room to try and find Peter.  _

 

_ However once again, nothing could ever go his way. He almost immediately blocked by a bunch of Hydra soldiers that started attacking him. He blasted his repulsors and them, kicked and punched his way until he was able to get through them to keep and going to find his kid.  _

 

_ “SPIDER-MAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?” Tony called out as loud as he could so Peter might be able to hear over the gunshots.  _

 

_ What made things worse was that no one was responding. Why wasn’t Peter responding?  _

 

_ Tony tried a few times, calling out to Peter by “Underoos” or “Kid”, he also said it was Tony who was calling out for him, but _ still  _ no reply.  _

 

_ Once Tony was almost about to think Peter left the scene, he heard the worst thing anyone would hear from their son-figure: a shrill, agonising scream.  _

 

_ Tony bolted to the sound as fast as he could, and what he saw made it even more dreadful, because he realized he used to be in the exact place Peter was.  _

 

** ** ** ** 

 

Peter seemed to be dealing with the same problems Tony was having, which made sense after everything he had been through. Peter still hadn’t even told Ned, MJ or May yet about what he did, and he didn’t think he would ever have enough courage to do so.  

 

Tony and Peter barely talked about it themselves. Tony had dealt with what Peter had gone through a few times now, but that didn’t make him feel any less guilty about it. 

 

** ** ** ** 

 

_ “Come on Mr. Stark.” Peter mumbled as he was now stuck hiding in a small, dark hallway, waiting for Tony to finish up downloading with his chip.  _

 

_ Peter was starting to think Tony was just about done until he heard one of the soldiers yell, “THERE HE IS! GET HIM!”  _

 

_ With nowhere else to turn, Peter ran towards the men with guns. If he couldn’t stay hidden, he’d might as well fight.  _

 

_ Dodging bullets, Peter ran towards the nearest group of men charging towards him and disarmed their guns with his webs and began throwing punches and kicks from left to right, as much as he possibly could.  _

 

_ Suddenly, there were only just a few soldiers left to take down, and Peter was starting to believe he and Tony might be able to get out of this place alive and well, that is until one man came sneaking behind Peter and shot him in the shoulder.  _

 

_ Peter went down while some men were throwing kicks at him until Peter managed to get back on balance, got up and tried to disarm the last of the men.  _

 

_ Peter managed to take all the men’s guns except for the man behind him who shoved the gun to Peter’s chest and was about to pull the trigger before Peter put his hand on the gun as well. The two of them struggled to aim the gun at each other, and before either of them knew it… _

 

BANG

 

The gun was in Peter’s hands. 

 

_ The Hydra soldier lay dead on the floor, blood starting to pool out of his head.  _

 

_ There was sudden silence.  _

 

_ Peter couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t blink. He had just done the one thing he swore he would never do in his life.  _

 

Peter had just killed a man. 

 

_ Out of complete shock and horror, Peter’s legs gave out and stayed kneeling on the ground, with wide eyes and his hands covering his mouth, just staring at the lifeless body now laying on the ground.  _

 

_ Then all the his thoughts starting coming in, making everything even worse. Maybe this man had a family, maybe he was thinking about leaving Hydra and becoming a better man, maybe he was going to have a brighter future, maybe… _

 

_ Maybe everyone I love will leave me because of this.  _

 

_ Peter suddenly let out a pure, shrill, agonizing scream that echoed throughout the entire Hydra base.  _

 

_ After another beat of silence, Peter heard the sweetest, most comforting noise he had ever heard.  _

 

_ “Peter!!”  _

 

Tony. 

 

** ** ** ** 

 

Peter was trying his hardest to work in the field, but that dreadful sound and feeling of that one gunshot kept on haunting him. 

 

Once Peter couldn’t get that image and sound out of his head any longer, Peter went back inside, finding Tony on the old couch. He ran to Tony and gave him a big hug and just stayed there while he muffled his sobs into Tony’s stained shirt. 

 

Without any question or comment, Tony simply wrapped one arm around Peter while the other was combing Peter’s hair. “You went there again?” Tony asked. 

 

Peter just nodded. Once Peter felt a little more calm, he started growing tired. “Why can’t we get home sooner?” He asked. 

 

Tony gave a sad sigh, “You know this Pete, we can’t go back until we’ve been given the all-clear. After what we both did that day, those who became conscious again went out and spread the news as well as other untrue rumors about us. If we go back now, people will just get more suspicious.” Tony replied. 

 

Peter sighed as well and the two of them stayed laying on the couch for another while until Tony looked at Peter, who seemed to be almost completely asleep. Tony gave him a sad smile. What he wouldn’t give to see the bright, humorous and fascinated child he once was. 

 

“Hey,” Tony nudged Peter, “why don’t you head to bed? It’s been a long day for you.” 

 

Peter nodded and shifted his weight to slowly get off the couch and shuffle to his room. 

 

“I’ll see you in the morning, sunshine. I love you.” Tony added. 

 

Peter turned and gave him a sad and sleepy smile, “Yeah, love you too.” Peter replied. 

 

Once Tony was to himself, he let a tear or two slip down his cheeks. This was the last thing he ever wanted for Peter. He didn’t want him to go through the same thing he had to, but he made sure that with Peter, he wouldn’t have to ever be alone facing this. They’ll get through this, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I'm reading what I've written, this kinda reminds me of that one Superman movie where Superman kills someone for the first time and the effects it gives him. Huh. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. It's really fun to put a nice amount of fluff and angst in my stories cause it just fills my heart with glee. :D
> 
> So yeah, come chat with me about anything on my Tumblr (which is thwip-thwip10) <3


End file.
